


All The Things Left Unsaid

by amelie_shimada



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_shimada/pseuds/amelie_shimada
Summary: Many challenges lie ahead after Jill is rescued from Wesker's control.  Good thing she and Chris can face them together.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 16





	All The Things Left Unsaid

And just like that it was over, thought Chris Redfield. They were in a helicopter on their way back to base. All of them, safe and sound. He looked across at Sheva, his new partner turned veteran in the span of a few key hours. Sheva looked up and gave him a nod, then with a knowing smirk turned to head towards the front of the craft where Josh was flying them home. Her eyes flitted briefly to the third passenger, then back to Chris.   
She was intentionally leaving them alone.  
It never crossed his mind that this moment would come so soon – their first private moment to speak since...everything. He was cowardly, foolishly afraid to even look over at Jill Valentine – as if doing so would make her disappear or he would wake to find her return only yet another dream.  
But she was there – alive – in the seat across from his, staring out the window. Chris leaned forward, tried clearing his throat, then saying her name. He was afraid it had been too quiet to be heard over the drone of the helicopter, but she turned the full weight of her blue gaze towards him.   
He had no words. Or too many words. He couldn't decide.  
She helped. By moving over closer to the edge, he understood she was making room for him. He crossed and lowered himself onto the seat beside her. She was looking out the window again.  
“I can't believe,” she said, “...that its really over. That I'm free.”  
“Jill,” Chris said, “I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead -”  
“I know,” she said. “Wesker told me. Loved to torture me with the reminder that you wouldn't be coming for me.”  
“I am so sorry,” he repeated, his heart shattering to pieces. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have believed it. I never should have stopped looking for you, I should have kept looking-”  
She turned to him suddenly tears in her eyes. “No!” she said forcefully. “He would have killed you!” She reached up to his face, and he realized she was brushing moisture off his cheeks. “He would have killed you,” she said quietly. “And that would have been worse.”  
“Jill...” Chris looked into her eyes, and felt every emotion from the last few years. He should tell her, but he couldn't find the words. He wrapped his arms around her, and she clung to him like a lifeline. Maybe she already knew how he felt. She was good at understanding him. But she deserved to hear the words. They needed to be said.  
“Jill,” he said into her hair. She didn't say anything. “There's something I've been meaning to say...” They pulled back from each other slightly. That's when he saw.  
She was pale – too pale, even more than before. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open and her head up.  
“Jill, stay with me!” he pleaded. No. this couldn't be happening. Not when he just got her back.  
“It's the P30,” she said. “I've never gone this long...without it.” She slumped forward and he caught her.  
Chris turned toward the front of the chopper. “Radio ahead that we need a medical team on standby!” he shouted to Josh. Sheva came back to see if she could help, but besides putting a cold pack from the first aid kit on her head there wasn't much they could do.  
It was agony, waiting for the final minutes until they touched down on base. Sheva went back to the front, and Chris sat with a barely conscious Jill cradled in his arms. He tried to murmur comforting things, tried to keep her focused and awake, but he could see she was slowly losing the battle.  
“Chris...”she said with a sudden, tiny burst of energy. A voice in the back of his head said she was saying goodbye, but he ignored that. This couldn't be the end. Not after everything they had endured. She tried to put a hand to his face, but he had to help her. “Chris...” she said, even quieter this time. Then he watched with horror as her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness completely.   
He found her pulse. It was thready, but it was there. She was still alive, and there was still hope. He shifted her closer and resettled.   
“I love you,” he said quietly. “Don't leave me, please.”


End file.
